North America
During the age of vikings; Varnae traveled to the new world and attacked a norse colony in North America turning the settlers into Vampires. A young girl escaped and prayed to the gods for help and Thor answered the call and battled the hordes of Vampires and eventually facing the first vampire himself. He was able to drive off Varnae and destroyed the vampire settlers by directing sunlight at them leaving only the young girl alive. The Spirit of Vengeance protected the shores of early America, leading warriors to the fight against Vikings marauders. A Native American; Famine became a member of Apocalypse's Four Horsemen. The group encountered the Asgardian god of thunder, Thor during their spree of killing people. Thor engaged them in battle and killed them single-handedly. 15th Century 1492 In 1492, Colombus left Spain in the Santa Maria. A member of the crew of the Pinta named Gideon succumbed to scurvy. However, Gideon recovered as they reached the New World, his nature as a mutant External allowing himself to be resurrected. That year, Columbus visited an island whom he named Boca Caliente due to its sweltering heat and humidity, making it a Spanish colony (until 1898). 1498 Columbus landed on Boriquén on the Caribbean Sea the island sometime around the year 1498. Spanish forces committed genocide on the Boriquén people. Horrified, Diablo fought back against the invaders slaying all those who came onto the island. With the Spanish forced from the shores, Diablo appointed himself defender of the land, but resumed his travels across the world. The arrival of Columbus in 1492 is a disaster for the original inhabitants of the American continent. The chief agent of their downfall is disease. 16th Century The Spanish empire continued to conquer the new world. A group of Conquistadors found the Fountain of Youth in the Florida swamps. The initial group that drank the water were transformed into the ogre-like immortal beings called the Fathers. The remaining members of the party bathed in the water instead, and gained immortality in return for their emotions, but were not physically changed like the Fathers. They founded the village of La Hacienda at the site of the Fountain, and when they discovered they could not leave their village without losing their immortality, they stayed in La Hacienda and cut themselves off from the rest of the world. In 1585 A.D., the English colony of Roanoke was settled. In 1591 A.D., a vampire girl from a Viking colony arrived in the settlement. She turned all the 121 settlers into vampires leaving only one message carved into a tree "Croatoan". 17th Century In 1626 A.D., the English Colony of Salem was founded by a group of Puritans. It is one of the oldest cities in the United States. It is known primarily as the site of the Salem Witch Trials .The trials were a series of hearings and prosecutions of people accused of witchcraft between 1692 A.D. to 1693 A.D.. These trials resulted in the executions many of the residents. In 1623 A.D., The Dutch settled the colony of New Amsterdam. The province would remain a Dutch possession until 1674 when it came under control of the English and renamed New York. In 1680 A.D., the Pilgrims left England and travelled aboard the Mayflower, from Plymouth to the New World in the 17th century and became the second successful English settlement in North America .At least one member of the Clan Akkaba was on board the ship. 18th Century In the late 18th Century, the American Revolutionary War also known as the American War of Independence began. It was and armed conflict between Great Britain and thirteen of its North American colonies, which had declared themselves the independent United States of America. For future historical event please see below: History of the United States of America History of Canada History of Mexico | PointsOfInterest = | Residents = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * [//en.wikipedia.org/wiki/North_America North America at Wikipedia] }} Category:North America